


Mr. and Mrs. Decker

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Undercover, kind of a mr and mrs smith story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To catch a violent criminal Chloe and Lucifer will have to go undercover...as husband and wife. Close quarters, romantic behavior, and the threat of death looming above their heads. It will either be a recipe for love or total destruction.   Will the roles be too much for our favorite duo? </p>
<p>I may or may not expand this story, for now it is just a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Decker

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut...

“Oh you’re fine, stop complaining!” Chloe huffed.

“You threw a plate at my head…darling.” Lucifer growled.

“Ya well…” She turned away busying herself with sweeping up the rest of the shattered ceramic. “You deserved it.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, he threw the bloody rag away from his head and stalked towards her. He spun her around, causing her to gasp and drop the broom. His grip was strong, his eyes fierce. “What do you want from me?” He demanded. “I’ve done as commanded, played the role assigned, and still you’re not bloody happy.”

A twinge echoed in her heart, he did do everything right. She was the idiot that got lost in the role, a rookie mistake. She brushed the feeling away and grabbed onto anger instead. She growled and stomped on his foot, twisting out of his arms.

A hiss tore from his lips. He made a lunge for her, pinning her to the pale kitchen wall. He held her arms above her head, his chest preventing her from thrashing. “Tell me!” He shouted.

“Grrr…Because I want you!” She yelled, her chest puffing in anger. Lucifer’s eyes widened at her confession. “You’re driving me crazy with your touches and complements… and ugh everything!” She tried to break his hold, but Lucifer was far too strong.

“Why can’t you…” Lucifer hungrily put his lips on hers, silencing her rant. A moan tore through her.

His tongue pushed into her mouth and she desperately tried to keep up with his urgent kiss. Lucifer released her pinned arms, his hands sliding down her sides to grip her hips tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Lucifer squeezed her ass, drawing her closer to him. He pulled her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her against the wall.

Chloe tore away from the kiss gasping for breath, Lucifer’s lips moved to her neck biting hard. She groaned loudly and began to grind against his hardening erection.

“Chloe” Lucifer moaned against her neck.

She dragged his face back to hers and kissed him, “Please I need…uhn” She panted. He started a rocking motion against her throbbing core. “Yesss.” She hissed.

Lucifer growled and clenched her thighs tightly, his right hand began to trail under her little dress. His fingers stroking her damp panties. Chloe mewled in response, her lips breaking away from his to pepper kisses and bites along his chin and neck. The taste of blood filled her mouth as his wound continued to trickled blood. With a wicked thought, she moved her face up to the cut on his forehead and dragged her tongue across it.

Lucifer groaned and pulled her panties to the side and slide a finger between her lips. She was wet, oh so very wet. He moaned at the heat radiating from her center and pushed a two fingers inside. Chloe began to wither in his grasp as she rode his hand.

“Oh Luccccifer, yes.” She whispered. She was quickly reaching her end, it had been far too long.

Her lips and cheek were smeared with his blood making her look wild and demonic, it caused Lucifer groan in pleasure. He couldn’t wait any longer, right when she was about to peak, he pulled away.

“What no, don’t stop.” She pleaded.

His hand moved to his pants. “Don’t worry love… I’m right here.” Once he was free, his hand returned to her bottom and ripped her panties away.

Chloe gasped as the cold air hit her aching flesh, Lucifer gripped her ass tightly. She looked at him, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were burning into hers. She bit her lip in anticipation, no one had ever given her such an intense look before. He lifted her up, never breaking eye contact, and slide her down onto his erection. They both groaned at the contact, their eyes rolling back. He felt so good inside her, as her muscles stretching pleasantly around him.

Chloe squeezed her inner muscles, “Lucifer…”

Lucifer began to thrust long and deep inside her. His right moved to tangle in her golden hair and drag her in for a kiss. Her hands gripped his head tightly as she began to move with him. They moved as one, in and out, tongues mimicking their movements. 

Lucifer trailed his hand down again to cup her breast, his long fingers playing with a nipple through the thin dress material. “No bra Detective? You naught little devil.” Lucifer smirked and pinched her nipple.

“Lucifer.” She panted. Her hands stoking along his neck.

Lucifer increased his pace, thrusting up harder, his pubic bone hitting her against her clitoris.

Chloe threw her head back, “Oh fuck yes!… Soo sooo sooo good.”

Lucifer pounded into her, his hands reaching for her ass. He squeezed the cheeks and yanked her forward with each thrust.

“Oh oh don’t stop, never… oh Luce…” Chloe’s muscles fluttered around him as she came.

Lucifer pressed his forehead to hers and increased his pace trying to find his end, blood dripped onto her breasts. “Oh Chloe, so good… you feel so bloody amazing…so hot and wet.”

She moaned and clenched her inner muscles around him. “Because of you.” Chloe whispered in his ear.

“Fuck!” Lucifer came at her words spilling himself inside of her.

Their breathing was erratic, both of them looked thoroughly shagged. Hair was wild, lips red, necks bruised from love bites. Except maybe for the blood that was smeared…everywhere, that looked like a horror movie. Though they hardly noticed.

Lucifer smiled at Chloe, she smiled back and began to try to unwind her legs from his waist.

“Uh uh, I’m not through with you yet Detective…What do you say, shall we try this again in a horizontal position?” He raised an eyebrow at her, “And perhaps we remove our clothes this time.”


End file.
